gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramiero Clemente
Ramiero Clemente is a gang leader in the "Clemente Organization" that currently stays in and around Tar Street. He was chosen as leader for the gang when the old leader Mateo Alvarez was shot by the police during a store robbery on May 16th, 2005. Ramiero was clearly the one to lead the gang to new heights, he wanted to achieve more and more each day. Early Life Ramiero was born on November 23rd, 1993 in Los Santos by his parents Pablo Clemente and Ramona Delmar. he was the only child in the family, his parents took part in the rather large illegal immigration outbreak in the early 80's when the different sorts of families started moving to different states. In 2003, Ramiero and his family finally moved to Los Santos. Ramiero finally had the knowledge and know how to do things on his own, he was finally able to stand up for himself around the area. He had been in many different fights, brawls and other activity of that nature. His parents didn't care what he did at that time, he was free each adn every day, instead of going to school he would be on the streets with his friends playing different card games. Around that time there were different gangs set in Los Santos, some closer to Ramiero's home ground. He quickly took after these gangs, stealing from different people and shops, soon after he turned twelve he took part in car thefts, stealing anything he could fin from unlocked cars. The Motive Early 2005, around January to Febuary, Ramiero had met a few new people around town. A few names were tossed around but not much more until a man by the name of Anthony Delgado had talked to Ramiero one day. Ramiero was walking down Tar Street, looking for something to do when Anthony had seen him, alone. He decided to talk to Ramiero, Ramiero was a little known at the time, atleast to locals on the street due to his sudden outbreak of crimes and illegal activity. Anthony told Ramiero a couple things, gave him pointers and most of all new ideas and products as Ramiero had soon got into selling and doing drugs. Anthony had also told him stories about Mateo Alvarez and his action around the city. Ramiero really took a look into Alvarez's actions and outlook on life. When Mateo was shot in May, 2005, Ramiero had really changed, he wanted to do more than just his everyday routine. He soon talked to more people around the area, trying to get into anything he could. This was due to all of the stories that Ramiero had heard over the course of his life, he really didn't want to change, he had his mind set on following Mateo's footsteps. Ramiero's Move Early 2007 Ramiero was 14, he had been in a lot more criminal activity than usual. He finally had tools, guns, drugs, those tools. He took part in even bigger robberies, people, stores and more cars, sometimes stole the cars themselves, not by himself of course, he was there to spectate so he can do this in the future. All of this was for one thing, Ramiero wanted to be a leader, he always has since he heard about Mateo, those stories never left his mind. He was involved in a little crew, him and his friends, neighbours and relatives. Influence In 2010 Ramiero had a large influence on the outbreak on known gangs in the area, he soon took after their ideas and ways. Getting involved however he could, he was not much more than a kid, no one really knew him other than his friends and the people he used to hang out with. A new gang broke out near Unity, this is when Ramiero knew it was time, in 2012 Ramiero had really took command. He stepped up and put things together, he organized a lot between him and his associates. He followed the different ways he's seen before him, fixing mistakes and anything he's done wrong before this. He looks at all the other gangs, follows them and how they work, he's not a kid anymore. Ramiero is a nineteen year old male, he's ready for his life now, he's made his choices and there is no turning back for him. The Clemente Organization In 2012 The Clemente Organization was finally formed, many friends had joined Ramiero on his quest. He made this in order to fulfill himself, he wanted success in life and didn't want to trail behind, not anymore. He wanted to become successful, he didn't do it for the power, he did it for the pure reason of becoming a leader. He felt he was the only one who could step up and take control, make something out of nothing, even though it wasn't exactly nothing. Ramiero had a few good guys on his side, some already involved in crime, some with more experience then Ramiero himself. Ramiero did this for the leadership, he felt he was the one that could push through, actually leading people to success. He's done a great job getting here, people seem to like him, his friends that is.